


An Abundance of Blankets

by Shinrin_Yoku



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, MY HEART T_T, Manga & Anime, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft Mornings, theres literally no plot, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinrin_Yoku/pseuds/Shinrin_Yoku
Summary: A short drabble about Yuuri and Wolfram waking up together. It isn’t as graceful as you think.
Relationships: Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	An Abundance of Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Yuuri/Wolfram
> 
> Word count: 651
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> I will never be able to look at abundance without hearing “A bun dance.”

Yuuri awoke to a mumbled grunt somewhere near his ear. It sounded like "get off me," but it was hard to be sure in the mountains of blankets which muffled sound. His guess was proven correct as something that felt like a hand pushes his shoulder in a prompting shove. Yuuri rolls to the side and off whatever he had apparently been laying on. 

"Sweaty," breathes a familiar voice and Yuuri finally cracks open his eyes. He's met with Wolfram's figure sprawled out across near the entire bed as though trying to spread as wide as possible. His hair was tousled messily and strands of it stuck sweatily to his forehead. That didn't diminish it's beauty though, as beams of light from the window hit and casted it into a golden glow. The patch of drool on his nightgown provided all the evidence Yuuri needed that he had indeed been crushing his sleeping companion. And from the sheen of sweat coating the fiery Mazoku's face, overheating him as well. 

Reaching out a hand towards the other, Yuuri gently brushes his finger over the arm extended towards him. "Good morning," he says, voice still clogged with sleep. 

"It's not a good morning," Wolfram complains, face tilted upwards to catch whatever fresh air it could find to sooth it's heat. "My arm is asleep from where you rolled on it." 

Yuuri watches fondly as his partner runs clumsy fingers through his hair and only succeeds in making it even more messy. "Sorry, I guess I crowded you." 

"That's not even most of the problem." He rubs at his nose now, face scrunching up. "It's because we sleep with so many blankets." Turning onto his side, Wolfram opens a single emerald eye to glare at Yuuri. 

Yuuri pulls the blankets up over his chin protectively. He preferred sleeping with lots of blankets no matter what the season. The security the weight of them brought helped him sleep better. 

For the sake of defending his stance Yuuri stops himself from thinking upon how pretty that green eye looked in the morning light. "It's comfortable to me. You're just dramatic." 

"It's comfortable to overheat when the sun has only just risen?" He says in a dull tone.

Yuuri lifts his arm on his elbow and brushes his hand over Wolframs forehead. The stubbornly clinging strands of hair come off and he gently guides them up into the rest of the golden hair. 

"You really are a ball of sweat," he observes amusedly, shifting closer. 

Wolfram huffs indignantly but leans his forehead more into Yuuri's cool touch all the same. His expression relaxes ever so slightly. "That's what I've been trying to tell you." 

"I guess if it really bothers you I can arrange for you to sleep in your own bedroom. Heaven knows it would need a deep clean first." 

Wolfram lightly hits Yuuri on the nose with the back of his hand. "Don't even joke. I'd rather overheat to the point of combustion than go sleep in that dusty room." 

Yuuri has a feeling it wasn't only the presence of dust causing him to say that. More than likely it was the missing presence of himself, despite the fact that he was the cause of his suffering in the first place. The comfort wasn't worth the sacrifice, apparently. 

"You're so cute, Wolf," Yuuri coos, sliding his hand down to hold his face. The already pink skin underneath heats up to a brilliant red. It contrasts gloriously with the deep green of his eyes.

"Don't patronize me," he says, trying to appear cross. With a resolute jut of his jaw he grabs the blankets, flops around, and turns his back to Yuuri. His ear, barely peeking out from the cover of the blankets, is dusted pink. "I'm going back to sleep so be quiet." 

Yuuri hums in acknowledgment, smiling freely without worry. "Have a good nap."


End file.
